Maneras de ser despertado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Chunta tenía varias manera en las cuales podia despertar a Takato-san después de una noche agitada. Podía ser con un buen desayuno como su favorita, despertarlo con caricias y ganas de una segunda ronda.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Y si se preguntan. Si, me inspire en lo sucedido en el capítulo 13 del anime donde Takato no quería despertar y Chunta se iba aprovechar de ello. Fue innevitable. Pensé que sería una divertida forma de describir como Chunta suele despertarlo en otros días pero en ese capítulo en particular, decidió despertarlo de esa manera que, siendo sincera, me pareció divertida.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Si había algo que hacía especial a Junta, a parte de poder ser el único que tendría a Takato Saijou entre sus brazos y ser el único que podría hacerlo enloquecer como ser el único capaz de ver esa cara de placer cuando llegaban en su punto más alto y su simiente era dejado en lo más profundo de su ser, era la forma en la que podía llegar a despertar al mismo **"devorador de estrellas"**. Si, fue un tanto curioso en las primeras veces que Totaka-chan empezaba a dormirse con su Chunta en la casa de este segundo.

Había mañanas en las que podía ser despertado con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente, un desayuno recién echo y balanceado con las aportaciones nutrimentales que le podría regresar las energías y un baño caliente que le esperaba para poder sobrevivir todos los días de sus dolores en la cadera y de la incomodidad en su trasero. Incluso había veces en las que podía encontrar un delicioso pastel o muchos dulces que le animaban el día a día. Si, Totaka-chan podia ser un tanto infantil de acuerdo a sus gustos pero le daba igual, quería satisfacer todas aquellas necesidades que tenía y podía dárselas, no por nada era el actor con más carrera en el mundo del espectáculo. Pero esa era otra historia para hablar.

Había veces en las que Chunta decidía despertar a Takato-san cuando se le hacía tarde para su trabajo así que una botella de agua, varias caricias a su cabeza como las bromas que solía gastarle y el usual beso de los buenos días, era escencial para empezar la mañana con una buena cara y quisiera devorar a los actores más jóvenes.

Otras, era cuando podía disfrutar del rostro dormido de Takato-san mientras este dormía y murmuraba cosas, nunca le diría que entre sueños, este mencionaba lo mucho que lo quería y cuanto disfrutaba de aquellas caricias, no por nada siempre tenía su celular en mano para poder disfrutar de aquel pequeño momento en el trabajo hasta la hora en la que tenía que secuestrar a Takato.

Pero había una forma en especial para despertar a Takato-san cuando este no quería levantarse porque era fin de semana y era su único día de descanso. Y es que, después de una noche tan agitada donde las sábanas y las paredes volvían a impregnarse del característico aroma a sexo y donde Totaka-chan ganaba todas las cobijas como almohadas que se pudieran encontrar en su cama.

Chunta era el primero en despertarse ante los primeros rayos del sol, aunque no había otra cosa más resplandeciente que Takato-san dormido entre sus brazos aún con el desorden que tenía en su cama. Aspirar ese fuerte aroma a sexo y a la fragancia de su querido y empezar a tocar despacio, sin que este se diera cuenta. Tocar sus brazos, besar sus hombros como espalda sin dejar marca alguna, besar sus orejas como sus mejillas y la comisura de sus labios. Bajar por su abdomen y deleitarse con pequeñas cicatrices, pequeños lunares. Soltar una pequeña risita y empezar a bajar por sus piernas donde podía seguir dejando marcas en el interior de sus muslos, el lugar que sólo el vería.

Bajar cuidadosamente, besar sus bien perfectos pies y después volver a subir. Escucharlo murmurar y jadear entre sueños y deleitarse con esos pequeños sonidos que lo hacían enloquecer. Disfrutaba del sexo con Takato-san, aunque siendo sinceros, ya no lo podía llamar de esa manera ya que podían ser reconocidos por el otro como una pareja, así que podía decir que le encantaba hacer el amor. Disfrutaba de todos aquellos puntos que lo hacía enloquecer.

Incluso disfrutaba de aquella mirada que Takato-san le dedicaba cuando despertaba y era pillado con las manos en la masa. Era divertido ver esa reacción, ver su rostro rojo mientras intentaba detenerlo, aunque al final sería difícil puesto que se encargaba de saborear todo lo que estaba a su alcancé, incluso si se trataba de aquella extensión de carne y nervios que empezaba a soltar pequeñas gotas pre-seminales. Era como su pan y agua de cada día.

 **-¡Ya estoy despierto!** -Intentaba convencer Totaka-chan al hombre que ahora se quería meter a sus piernas.

 **-Pero no pasa nada malo si quiero volver hacerlo** -Murmuraba extasiado. Mojó sus dedos para poder introducirlos en aquel punto que hacía enloquecer a Takato-san. **\- Volver a tener a Takato-san y volver a ver si rostro con la luz del día** -Sonrió. Cosa que le causo terror al mismo Totaka-chan, no podia dejar de jadear al sentir como rozaba aquel punto mientras sentia como su duro miembro era muy bien atendido. **\- La idea no suena mal ¡Buen provecho!**

 **-¡Espera Chunta!**

Sin embargo aquellos gritos de transformarian en otra cosa al sentirlo en su interior aún con la incomodidad viscosa de la noche anterior. Los arrumacos como las demostraciones no se hicieron esperar, entrar en él, ser manipulado y poder disfrutar de aquellos arrebatos, valla que se sentía bien para Takato-san, hasta había olvidado que le había dolido las caderas.

Sin duda, esa era la forma que a Chunta le gustaba más. Despertar a Takato-san con una sesión matutina de sexo, cargar sus energías escuchandolo jadear y pidiendo por más. ¿Y porque no? Tener un delicioso desayuno para después seguir aprovechando de ese día de descanso que sólo podían aprovechar una vez cada fin de semana.

 **-¡Me gusta Chunta!** -Jadeaba Totaka.

 **-Aguanta un poco más**

Si, en definitiva le gustaba esa manera de despertar. Donde podía volver a marcarlo y dejarle su simiente mientras aquellos besos húmedos aparecían y la respiración se volvía más acelerada hasta el punto de hacerlo enloquecer. Donde el mismo estímulo del clímax lo hacía delirar hasta volver a querer esas caricias y seguir con su faena.

Tal vez en algún futuro descubra más maneras de poder despertar a Takato-san. Con sólo la idea en mente, ese ángel pervertido sólo pudo sonreír. Sería divertido.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Creo que podía escribir cualquier situación y podría pasar como en el manga y en el anime, algo cómica pero que al final pase como algo amorosa hasta el punto de llegar al sexo. Aunque quiero escribir algo pero quiero estar segura de que la mayoría ya leyó el manga. ¿Han leído el especial de Totaka-neko? Déjenme la respuesta en los comentarios, porque podría escribir algo que tengo en mente pero es necesario para que todos comprendan.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 30 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
